


Learning Curves

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never thanked you, have I?"  <i>Sateda</i> post-ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elvinborn and (I think) Ro and Tracy for betaing (it's been so long since I actually finished this fic I forget who all helped me with it. Apologies.)
> 
> Originally posted to LJ September 2006.

"I've never thanked you, have I?"

John watches as Elizabeth twists a bit on the bed to face him, a quizzical smile touching her lips. "Thanked me for what?" she asks.

His talk with Teyla has been lingering in the back of his mind all day. He's never really put into words before how he feels about the people he sees and works with every day, and when he stops to think about where he would probably be if this craziness hadn't happened, John realizes that he owes Elizabeth... well, everything.

She's still staring up at him inquisitively. "For making me come to Atlantis," he answers her.

One eyebrow arches. "For _making_ you come?" she repeats, sounding amused. "I don't exactly recall handcuffing you and forcing you through the 'gate at gunpoint."

He waggles his eyebrows at her, leering exaggeratedly. "The handcuffs would have been interesting."

Elizabeth laughs at him and he chuckles in response, but his smile fades quickly as he watches her: flushed, happy, grinning, and in his bed. He really is terrible at expressing his feelings, or he would have already given her the ring that's been hiding in his sock drawer for the past three months.

He hasn't told her he loves her. John thinks – hopes – that she knows anyway.

As her laughter subsides, he takes her hand. "I mean it," he tells her. "Thank you."

Her eyes are dark and serious. "Smartest decision I ever made," she responds unhesitatingly, resting her palm against his cheek.

It's moments like this that make John wonder how he ever managed to get this lucky. He leans down and kisses her hungrily, savouring the little hitch in her breathing as their lips meet, her quiet moan when he eases his body over hers.

Maybe he can't say the words just yet, but until he's ready he'll continue to show her.

_\--end--_


End file.
